This invention relates to gangways used for example with docks, piers, and the like, and in particular, to a gangway which is molded from plastic.
Gangways have long been used to provide access between shore and docks, or between docks and boats. Gangways that are currently used are often one piece units that are assembled on-site. These gangways are time consuming and difficult to assemble. Additionally, the gangways are difficult to secure, for example, to the dock, a shore abutment, etc. Further, once assembled, the gangways are difficult to remove, for example, for storage in winter or for repair.